Isabel Cho
Dr. Isabel Cho was one of the four main protagonists in Dead Space: Aftermath. Biography Aegis VII Isabel Cho was the Chief Medical Officer onboard the [[USG O'Bannon|USG O'Bannon]]. She was one of the few crew mates besides, Nolan Stross, Rin, Nickolas Kuttner and Captain Caleb Campbell to know about the true mission of gathering Marker fragments. The crew landed on an unstable Aegis VII and headed out to look for the surviving fragments of the Red Marker, Kuttner finds one of them and starts to hallucinate Cho and her teammates as monsters going as far as killing Alejandro Borges' cousin Noah Pawling. Cho tries to save Noah, but it was too late. Aegis VII then begins to explode and only her, Stross, Borges and Kuttner survive, crashing back into the O'Bannon and giving the Marker fragment to the captain. Cho then takes care of a very confused and disorientated Kuttner whilst overseeing the bodies of all those that were killed on Aegis VII. Cho and her medical team then go to check on the bodies to reveal that all of them were gone and the mutilated corpse of one of the doctors that soon transforms into a Necromorph and kills all except Cho. Cho makes it to the room where Kuttner is being held and releases him before he kills the Necromorph. Isabel and Kuttner make it to Stross' suite to discover that he has in his delusion killed his wife, Alexis, and his baby son. Cho is horrified by this and begins to refuse bitterly to Stross trying to make conversations with her. Isabel, Stross and Kuttner are then reunited with the Captain, Alejandro and two other crew members, Lt. Marcus and Lana, and discover that the Shard can only be destroyed if they throw the fragment into the engine. The team set off towards the engine room, but Lana is killed by the Grabber that was formerly her roommate. Lt. Marcus is soon after killed when a Necromorph attacks him which leads to him being sucked out of the hull's breach and into space. Kuttner is almost sucked out of the ship as well, but is reluctantly saved by Borges. After the remaining survivors make it into the airlock, Stross gives them the unfortunate news that the airlock's seal is broken on their side, and that it can only be sealed from the outside. Having feeling guilty and responsible for all of the deaths of his crew on Aegis VII and on his ship, Captain Campbell then volunteers to be the one to seal the airlock. After arguing with his remaining shipmates, the captain orders them to destroy the Shard. As he exits the airlock, he tells them to tell his wife that she was right and that he should have retired before journeying to Aegis VII. After sealing the doors, he pulls out an incendiary grenade and jumps into the crowd of Necromorphs and causes a second hull breach outside of the sealed door, causing all of the remaining Necromorphs to fly into space. Cho then collapses as the Captain sacrificed himself to save them. The group then make it to the engine room just to be attacked by several Necromorphs. Cho manages to keep them at bay, but Stross then once again becomes hypnotized by the fragment, which Cho responds to by running up to him and punching him. Cho then grabs the fragment and before it can have any effect on her, she tosses it into the engine, destroying it and all the Necromorphs, which turn into small puddles of what has been described as "organic soup" by other witnesses. Discovery and interrogation A squad of five Marines then enter the O'Bannon to discover that all crew members are dead except four. The guards then taze Cho, Stross, Borges and Kuttner and take them aboard the USM Abraxis. After Borges and Kuttner don't return from their interrogations, Cho begins to worry just before Stross replies by telling her that they are dead as he can "feel" it. Stross is then next to be interrogated before Cho. After Isabel is interrogated, she is confronted by a member of EarthGov, the Overseer, who offers her a job. Cho is horrified by this and declines telling him that she will not stand for this as they had the whole event planned all along. The Overseer then tells her that he is sorry she feels that way before she is grabbed and lobotomized in order to keep her quiet. At the Sprawl Cho is then used as a scapegoat by the government in order to cover up the events that transpired at Aegis VII. The world is then told that Cho is a terrorist that massacred the crew on Aegis VII, the Ishimura and the O'Bannon and that she is held at the Sprawl to be tried for her crime. Gallery Dead Space Aftermath - Teaser Trailer 360p 2 0002.jpg aftermath-cho.jpg|Isabel as she appears in CGI aftermath-briefing.jpg|Cho along with Stross in Nikolas' flashback aftermath-hawt.jpg|Cho in her own flashback Trivia *Isabel Cho is voiced by Gwendoline Yeo, and her CGI-animated character is also based on her likeness. *At the end of the movie, while Cho was being restrained by EarthGov they used a drill on her. Since she wasn't exposed to the Marker, they may have used her to be experimented on. *The Lead Interrogator tells Cho that she has a sound mind and a strong will, indicating that her mind could have been as pure as Isaac's had she come in contact with the Marker Shard. *It is suggested that Cho has a Korean background as she states she can only speak English and Korean. *Cho was involved in an affair with Nolan Stross for seven months. Stross tells Cho he was going to leave his family, but Cho tries to distance herself from Stross for this reason, ultimately failing. *Cho's appearance differs in each scenario. *Cho is one of the few female protagonists of Dead Space besides Alissa Vincent, Lexine Murdoch, Karrie Norton and Ellie Langford. *Unlike the other three survivors of the O'Bannon, Isabel's exact phobia is never revealed, as it just skips over to the scene where she is gasping for air. This may be hinting towards hydrophobia. *In Dead Space 2, she is only mentioned in the name of an audio log.Framing Cho *In the falsified news report branding her a terrorist, an image of her is shown with with a blank expression and a red spot of her forehead, evidence of her labotamy. Sources Category:Characters Category:USG O'Bannon Crew Members